Friction
by HornyKittenYaY
Summary: Bubbles is having her test on forces. Boomer decides to help her understand 'Friction' better... One-shot. Sequel to 'Gravity'. Rated M for sexual... stuff. Don't read if you don't like smut or whatever it's called . Reds: Gravity. Greens: Thrust. If you haven't read 'Gravity', go read it now.


**I'm back! Yes! Well, I promised you that Boomubbles 'Friction' thing. Yep! Well, here we are! SO! Let me go through this again. If you don't like M rated PPG, leave. NOW. If you don't like PPG having sex, leave. NOW. Although, likers are gonna like. Haters are gonna hate. Skaters are gonna skate- Wait... were did that come from? Oh well! OK! Here we go! Boomubbles M rated! Now this is shorter than 'Gravity' because I don't really do M rated Blues very well. Since.. you know.. they're the 'cute' ones. And the innocent ones... well... meant to be. It's also crappier than 'Gravity'... but you tell me. Not as hot, but oh well.**

** WARNING! LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR DIGNITY! I LOST MY DIGNITY AGES AGO!**

**YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE NOW ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE.**

* * *

**YOU'VE NOW CROSSED THE M RATED LINE .**

**Bubbles's P.O.V**

MUST! GET! TO! CLASS!

*pant pant *

AWWW YEAH! Made it. Phew. I have that Forces test coming up. Maybe I should study.. without Boomer of coarse! I'm not taking any chances after what Blossom said.

'' Alright class, remember to study for your Forces test. I don't want to be in Summer School with you all. '' I rolled my eyes. My eyes travelled to the front row seats where Boomer sat. He was looking out of the window and his hand was going through his hair. STOP STARING, BUBBLES! Sheesh...

RING! RING! RING!

Yush! Studying time! I made my way to the library, avoiding others and not bothering to stop at my sisters. I'll see them at dinner. OK! I'm here.. damn.. if only I came here more often.. I would know where the forces books are. Oh here we- WHAT THE?! How did he get here before me? Yep. Across the room was none other than Boomer Jojo sitting on an armchair... reading? Wow... life must have bad quality... if only... I walked towards him a little. He didn't see me. I walked forwards more and... well, life went more HD. He's actually reading! No... it can't be..

'' Are you alright, Bubbles? '' He said without looking up. That started me a little. I wasn't even that close to him.

'' Um... yeah.. I'm just studying. '' I said. I swear the corners of his mouth were tugging up. I walked over to the shelf and searched for 'Friction'.

Fairy Tales...

Funny Jokes...

Friction!

I reached up to grab the book. It was a struggle and I even had to go on my tip toes. I still couldn't get it. I feel like I'm a 5 year old again. I'll just fly for 4 seconds... the teachers won't notice. Before I could get off of the ground, someone had pressed their body against my back and gotten the book for me. That person was Boomer Jojo. Oh God, his chest felt so well built...

'' Um... thanks. '' I blushed.

'' No problem. I hope you get good on the test. '' He said before turning back to his book. I sat across from him on the other side of the room. It was quiet, since we were both in the non contacted part of the library where no one ever goes, which made it nice and quiet. Every once in a while, I looked up from my book to see Boomer adjust his glasses and change his sitting position. His top button of his school shirt was loose and so was his tie, so I could see part of his chest, but sadly not all of it... did I just say 'sadly'? I thought I didn't want Blossom's words to come true...

_Or do you...?_

Shut up, conscience.

_Oh? What's wrong Bubbles? I thought you wanted to see some more of that delicious chest of Boomer's. You know. The one with the toned 8 pack and his nice arms with the biceps that you want to have around your body-_

I said 'Shut up, conscience.'

_Don't make me start on his large... hard... big... delicious..._

I'm scared at what you'll say next.

_Admit it. You want Blossom's words to come true. Now, go get some of that delicious di-_

ACK! You win! When you describe it like that, it makes me-

_Wet? Horny? Lustful for him? It should. All that I'm saying is true. Look at him!_

I actually looked at him. Some more of his chest was showing and his trousers were rather low down...

_He's the perfect version of a male!_

You're right. Ima do this. When I'm turned on, there's nothing to turn me off, until I get what I want. I suddenly felt confidence in myself and set my book down. I strode over to Boomer with long steps, making my hips go from side to side and smirking, seductively. I sat down on the arm of his chair crossing my legs and sitting up straight with a wanting smile. He looked to me with his glasses low.

'' Can I help you? '' He asked in a husky voice that it sent shivers to my body... Already! I put a (non-existent) finger up to my bottom lip and looked thoughtfully, playfully.

'' Could you help me with my studying... I need a little help on... 'Friction'... '' I asked soothingly, yet seductively. He thinks I can't see the growing smirk on his face.

'' Oh? Is that so? '' He asked me, playfully.

'' Tell me, what's friction? '' I asked back. Instead of replying, he grabbed my waist and set me down on the chair instead of himself. He then knelt above me and whispered huskily in my ear.

'' Why don't I show you instead? '' I shivered. Hard. Just like his now growing erection. I thanked God that no one EVER comes to this part of the library. He started to kiss me on my neck repeatedly and reaching up my skirt. I held onto his shoulders and moaned at each kiss he gave me.

**(Warning! This is the sex scene part.)** He pulled my undergarments down and started to gently stroke my cunt making me wet and get love juices all over my skirt. I wrapped my legs around Boomer's waist and made panting noises. I started to undress his shirt, so I could have a better look at his muscles. Hell were they lookin' more delicious than before. He unzipped his trousers and cast them aside. I reached into his boxers and started to massage his immense manhood. He kept getting harder by the second and I took it out of his boxers and positioned myself. He pulled back, surprising me. '' Ah, ah, ah! '' He tutted. '' It's my dick, so I get to control it. '' he said, which made me pout a little. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was replaced with a high pitched moan as he slowly entered his massive 'dog' into my wet, small 'pussy'. I whimpered as the whole thing went in. I also noticed that he unbuttoned my shirt and my bra was exposed. He started to pump and I moaned and enjoyed every blow.

'' Ahhh! Ohhh... Mmmmm.. Yes... please, more... tell me... how does it... work..?... Friction... that is... '' I asked inbetween whines. I slung my leg onto his shoulder, so my cunt was even more exposed.

'' Well, Sugar, friction is the force that resists the relative motion of surfaces. In other words, it's where two things rub against each other. Like this... '' He started to thrust harder and faster, making me sweat and moan louder. '' It also should create heat... ''

'' Oh, baby... yess... that's the spot! So... hard... '' I panted as he kept riding me faster and faster. We were so close that our chests were touching and his chest was massaging my breasts, making me moan and whimper. I could feel his heat and it felt like I was on fire. '' Mmm! Yeah... oh, baby! Ride me! Ride me good and hard! FUCK! Ahhh! Yes! '' He was stabbing it into me now at the speed of light. I made small scream noises each time he did.

'' Mmm.. Sugar, you like that? '' He asked me. He was starting to sweat with made his 8 pack more shiny and touchable.

'' Yes! Oh yes! Show me some more heat! Oh, Boomer, Yes! Fuck me! Make me scream your name! '' I started to say, uncontrollably.

'' Does a certain Angel needs lessons on being good? '' He said into my neck.

'' YES! Ahh! Yes! Fuck me! Make me be good! '' I was close to an orgasm, now. I could tell he was as well. After a few more thrusts and me putting my hands all over his chest, I came letting myself scream his name and moaning softly. He didn't stop, though. He kept going until his hot semen went inside me. He took his dick out, leaving me feeling empty. I reached down and stroked some of the semen off and licking all of it off of my hand. He lifted up my skirt and took his glasses off. He leaned down and started to lick my cum filled pussy all over the place.

'' Mmm... I love it when you lick my just like that... '' I whispered out. He shoved his tongue inside me and I started to grind on his face, wanting more as he got all of our cum off. He then slipped his fingers in me and got some of my love juices on his hand.

'' You taste good. Try some. '' He raised his hand up to my lips and I happily sucked on his fingers and tasted myself. He was right! I did taste pretty good. I was exhausted, so I lay on the armchair for a while. Still a little horny, I reached down and stroked myself and played with my tits. What? Boredom told me to. Boomer was starting to get dressed (sadly) and gave me one last kiss and a cheeky squeeze of my boobs, before asking me if I got everything.

'' Mmm... I would lie and say I still don't get it, so you can fuck me all over again, but I get it now. I'm tired. '' He smiled at me, nodding and going to leave me and my masturbating.

Blossom will be so proud once I tell her about the A+! I met Blossom on the way to 2nd period and told her about the test.

'' That's great. '' She said, monotone. I was confused. I thought she would have been more happy for me. '' By the way, you didn't think NO one went to that secret place in the library, did you? '' I blushed, knowing that she knew.

'' You're kinky, you know that? '' I nodded. '' I can't wait for Buttercup's test. ''

**Ow... my arm.. well, that's a whole shit crap ton of writing done. Not as good as 'Gravity' but oh well.. EEEEHHHH! I can't wait for the Greens: 'Thrust'! Not only because I love the Greens, but because...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK! Only because I love the Greens!**

**I'll also be posting an M rated story with the Puffs, Ruffs, Punks... some others... yeah.. that stuff. It'll start as soon as I've finished it on my document.**


End file.
